I Dream Of The Moon
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Finally, after getting kicked, I did a Yaoi story... I like Yuna better with Tidus, but... Well, here's a Kimari/Tidus one... Hope it's okay.


I Dream Of The Moon  
  
By Windy McDohl  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Ltd., not to me. The fanfiction belongs to me. It's not good, but please don't take it! It means a lot to me… Thanks!  
  
Note: SPOILER warning for those who have not completed FFX. Yaoi warning. Yes, in case you're wondering, Kimari is considered a MAN to me. He's a nice beast man! Be nice!  
  
______________________  
  
  
Kimari had never really spoken to anyone in their journey to defeat Sin. He had usually kept to himself, oblivious to anything other than his task of guarding Yuna… Including love.  
  
Love?  
  
Or was it just a passing infatuation, caused by a certain person's kind concern for his well-being? Or was it his smiling countenance, kind words, bright antics, and never-ending happiness? Was it his looks - his soft, flowing, golden locks, his bright azure eyes, and his sun-tanned complexion, honey-colored and not too burnt? Or was there just something special about him?  
  
Kimari didn't know. He never did. He still doesn't know, even now.  
  
Will he ever know why?  
  
How?  
  
When?  
  
Kimari sighed. After the journey, the group had broken up and they had all gone their different paths. Wakka had, as he planned before, left the Blitzball team. Riyuku had left with Sid and the rest of the Arubeto. Lulu had disappeared with Yuna. No one knew where they were. He knew that Yuna was sad after Tidus' fate. He couldn't really blame her…  
  
He felt the pain too.  
  
And that was why he was here in the first place.  
  
The moon shone full on the little lake, surrounded by beautiful lights, the fireflies in their world. The little specks of illumination circled round the treetops, like a haze of white flame. Kimari stretched out his hands, catching hold on a few of them before letting go again.  
  
  
Kazegayoseta kotobani  
Oyoida kokouro  
  
  
The breeze swept along his mane gently. He felt a little relieved, for the air around there smelt sweet. He remembered when he saw Tidus and Yuna conversing together in that very lake. He remembered too, that he had felt a slight pang of jealousy then, when he had taken a look at them alone together that night. At first he had thought that he had affection for the young Summoner, but then again…  
  
  
Kumogahakobu ashitani  
Hazunda koe  
  
  
Wet golden locks clung to his skin, glistening in reflection of the millions of starlike haze floating around him. Aqua colored eyes shone with a gentle cheerfulness as he smiled…  
  
He was smiling at her.  
  
Kimari flinched a little when he recalled the scene where Tidus claimed the Summoner's pink lips. The two of them looked so fine together, so perfect, that he had hardly the heart to stop them. But it never stopped him from feeling the little gnawing pain in his heart.  
  
  
Tsukigayureru kagamini  
Furueta kokouro  
  
  
Kimari sighed once more, staring silently at the calm waters of the lake. Slowly he put one leg into the water, and then the other. The cool feel of the water sent shivers up his spine. The water felt… so like Tidus.  
  
Kimari felt heat creep up his cheeks and he shook his head wildly to banish the thought. How embarrassing to be thinking that! And of all the people, Tidus!  
  
Tidus…  
  
  
Hoshiganagare koboreta  
Yawarakai namida  
  
  
Sorrow claimed his soul then. Sobs racked his muscular body, stealing his breath, making his eyes sting. Maybe Kimari was never meant to be with Tidus, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the right to feel passion for the lively blond. That didn't mean that he shouldn't try.  
  
That didn't mean that Tidus had to die.  
  
Die… Is Tidus really dead?  
  
Kimari continued sobbing, unaware, uncaring of his surroundings. He was a man, no longer Little Ronzo, the little Ronzo with only half a horn, and half a man's size. But it couldn't stop him from being the Kimari who knew what real feelings were, and wanted to express them, like everyone else.  
  
A small tap on his shoulder caused him to whirl around…  
  
Only to look into a pair of azure eyes, shining in reflection of the starlike haze.  
  
  
Suteki dane  
Futaritewo toriaruketanara  
  
  
Golden locks, wet, stuck to the honey-colored sun-tanned skin of a youthful face, brightened with a wide smile…  
  
  
Ikitai yo  
Kiminomachi ie udenonaka  
  
  
Kimari smiled. He knew then, that fate had given him another chance to speak the words he had always wanted to say to a special someone.  
  
  
Sonomune karadaazuke  
Yoinimagire yumemiru  
  
  
____________________  
  
The End  
____________________  
  
  
Note: Sorry… I'm stumped! I can't write serious Yaoi well… And I was forced to write this by a 'special' somebody...You know who you are! 9_9 I can't do so well under pressure… Sorry… ;_; Anyway, I think that Yuna and Tidus are already the perfect pair. Don't try to stop me! ED'C SYTHACC! Yaoi lovers can kick me now! XD XD *Is kicked*  
  
Oh, well… *Shuffles off to dream about Yuna* 


End file.
